Fluid valve systems, such as electrohydraulic valve systems, for vehicles and other like applications often embody multiple solenoid-operated hydraulic valves which require separate independent control to obtain motion at the load desired by the operator. One example of such a system would be control of the bucket arm of an excavator, involving provision of a solenoid valve and actuator for each of the horizontal and vertical degrees of freedom. It is conventional practice, even where control is implemented by a microsprocessor-based control package, to employ separate timers to pulse width modulate each solenoid valve, wasting computing power that could be used for other purposes.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a fluid valve control system and method for pulse-width modulation of multiple solenoid valves employing a single timer, and specifically a single microprocessor-based timer subroutine.